The Great Ones
The Who? They were created by both the Keeper and the Creator, during their great battle in the beggining of time. The first six fight alongside the Keeper, the last six for the Creator. They live behind the veil or in Heaven, but are sometimes found on the surfaces of this earth. Anduran Anduran is known for his strength and leadership. Upon killing Anduran one gains a ring, this ring makes the person wearing it stop aging and grants them the abillity to read minds, helping them to lead an army. The downside of this is that you can't control the ability and hear everyone's thoughts. He is known to wander around the mountains when he is in this world. Torton Toronton is known for his raw and pure strength. With only one hand he can lift carriages and throw them far, far away. He is also unable to be harmed by magic, for some reason. Even more have died to him, in their greed to his strength, than have died to Anduran. If one succeeds in killing him they gain a necklace that grants them the strength to lift up carriages without effort, it also stops aging, but the downside were to be that you gain a lot of weight, walking on a second floor become impossible, and so does riding inside of a carriage or on a horse. He is found only in forests. The size of at least 9 stacked men. Garinus Garinus, known for his intelect and cleverness. He is able to convince anyone of anything. Although not strong he is able to distract people enough to slowly rip them apart. He knows everything and nothing is news. He knows present, and past. Most of them who tried to convince him into helping them were sent home crazy, talking about future confessors and wizards. Some never returned. When you can kill Garinus you would get a small stone that stops aging and makes it possible to look through an other person's eyes, no matter where they are. The downside is, you'll become blind and have to relay on your other senses or what others see.He can be found in dark and deep caves only. The size of an average human. Cirintur Cirintur is known as the fastest of them all. Being able to run and sprint over almost any terrain. He knows some things about the past and future, but only little. He comes up with new ideas, and fast travel and love of travel is his mayor charesteristic. He doesn't live in one place and has been seen everywhere. If one is able to kill Cirintur they gain a necklace that gives them the power to walk on water and even fly. Yet the negative side is that you lose the ability to speak. The size of 11 men. Lunderon He has the abbility to lead armies, without people knowing what they're fighting for. People would blindly follow him into war. If he calls for aid, even the attackers will defend him. He is seen as the most noble one and has been convinced to help people in need the most. If one were to be able to kill Lunderonthey gain a map that can show the location of anyone. The downside of this map is that holding gives you the feeling of being lost all the time. You can't ever seem to find what your looking for. He is found close to villages mostly. The size of 2 men. Vendura She is known to be the wisest. She has never made a bad decision in her life and always knows the solution. She flies faster than any other thing or animal in the world, even faster than light. She controls the weather if needed for her tasks and is found only on high mountains, yet is mostly flying and looking around. By flying so much she also knows where everything is. When Vendura falls the crown above her head becomes your, granting the ability of weather control. The downside of this is that you cannot walk anymore. The size of 4 humans. Londerun He is slow and always carries two cages. In one he carries life, in the other death. He is known to make decisions that are always the most beneficial for his cages. One time he choose death, the other time life. He is a master of analysis and doesn't make mistakes. With the cages one gains the ability to imprison all of your foes in them and they can never escape as it sends them to the underworld. However imprisoning them you will feel everything good about them and all of there torment and will desire nothing more then to be free of this. which is hideous. He is found in abbonded castles or villages, he is mostly the caus of them being empty. The size of a human. Carendun Carendun is aggresive and powerful. He has interefered in battles and killed both parties. He is also the master of hidden things and knows the location of many objects he stole. No one knows where he lives, because no one lived long enough to tell. When killing Carendun he leaves behind one of his tails, carrying the tip grants you the ability to switch between visible and invisible, but you lose all control over your vision and hearing. The size of 15 human (length) and 4 (height). Tomperus Tomperus' main abilities are archery and speed. Also his brains are great. After looking at a page for a while he will know what is on it, being a fast learner. His arrows have never missed and he has outruned all but Vendura. When he falls down and disolves he leaves behind his bow, that never ever misses. The downside is that the bow can only fire once every few minutes. He would be around 5 humans high. Compila Compila is the oldest, yet also the fastest one. She has a lethal look and command every fish of the sea. She has sunken many fleets. When killing her you grow a tail and can use it to swim really fast, the ability to breath underwater also slowly evolves. Yet it isn't all nice, because you cannot possibly leave the water ever. The commanding of the fish can't be gained through her. She is found both in deep seas as small rivers, depending on her mood. The size of a human. Agurin Agurin has been able to survive all this time only because he has many arms and legs. He is fat and lazy. His main abbility is eating everyone and everything. His legs can wrap around ship and pull the down, where he slowly eats them. When killing him you gain a ring that gives you 8 arm-tentacles, these arms are powerful and strong however the cost of this is the loss of your legs forever. He is found only in deep oceans and moves little to not. He has, tentacles and all, the size of at least 100 humans. Perundos Perundos, known as the She-fish, can live both in as out of the water. She can end and start anything, even life itself, if she wishes. She is mostly found cring because she makes a lot of bad decisions. When killing her you gain a seashell that whispers secrets randomely about the people near you. Sometimes it may lie others it tells the truth. She is seen at chores, trying to seduce people, ending their relationship, and later their life. She has the size of 2 humans. --NOT ACCEPTED YET-- **Revised some of the items** Waiting on Destination's Review ~ Truth